


a Little Place like Heaven

by Everettevans



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everettevans/pseuds/Everettevans
Summary: Sheldon Cooper is many things.A genius, a physicist, and for a very limited person in his life, a friend. A lover, however, is something that has never crossed his mind but as he caresses Amy's thigh with his right hand and uses the other to tilt her head and deepen the kiss, he stands corrected.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Kudos: 45





	a Little Place like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a little smut story :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sheldon Cooper is many things.

A genius, a physicist, and for a very limited person in his life, a friend. A lover, however, is something that has never crossed his mind but as he caresses Amy's thigh with his right hand and uses the other to tilt her head and deepen the kiss, he stands corrected.

His body is situated on top of his wife, pressing her down onto the mattress as Amy's hands are making a mess of his hair. He loves it.

He loves how soft Amy is underneath him and how warm her body is against him. He loves that whenever he shares a kiss with her, that warmth always travels from his lips to his heart and lately to another part of his body that he never thinks twice before.

Amy is always so welcoming and he loves that a small nip at her neck could cause her to moan ever so softly against his ear, creating a tingle all over his body and if he sucks a little harder, her hands would fist his hair even tighter and her legs to wind up around his waist.

Amy likes to dress up with many layers of clothing and he likes that her friendship with Penny has never influenced her style. For him, his cute little lump of wool is perfect the way she is but to be perfectly honest, the main reason he likes his wife's style is because whenever they become intimate, taking her clothes off is like opening a present, a present he wouldn't mind receiving.

He likes to take his time, treasuring her body by kissing every inch of her skin revealed and with every kiss comes a little moan from Amy.

Amy is a silent lover, her moan is always so soft against his ear. It makes the moment more intimate. He doesn't like loud noises and shouting profanities to deity he does not believe in is such a turn off.

He slowly unbuttoned her sweater while leaving a trail of kisses on Amy's cheek and down to her neck. When her sweaters are completely undone, he repeats the process with her floral blouse to reveal another part of hers that always fascinates him, her bosom. Big soft pale mounds with a little pink nub, just like a cherry on top.

Getting a bit distracted, Sheldon stopped his movement and just stared down at her hardened nipples. He then noticed that Amy had also stopped moving her hands against his hair so he looked up and found that Amy is looking at him, her face looking unsure.

"What's wrong?"

Words are lost to him. They stared at one another for a moment before Sheldon broke the contest by pecking Amy on her lips and moved those said lips to the top of her right nipple, nibbling on it gently as his hand is cupping the other.

Soft and just at the perfect size, he thinks.

Amy's hands are trying to pull off his t-shirts but as he was about to remove them to provide better access for his wife, her neglected left nipple entered his line of vision and he became distracted again so without further do, he immediately latched onto it, giving it the same treatment as the other one, suckling it slowly while circling the top with the tip of his tongue. Who knows these female mammary glands are so fascinating and so so distracting.

He looks up to see Amy's face and is rewarded by the sight of her biting her lips while her eyes are closed. Little breathy soft moans can be heard from her and he hums in appreciation, feeling strangely pleased with himself. Amy tightened her legs on his lower back and started to slowly rub herself against him but he had a better idea so he held her down, gave one final kiss to her lovely pink nub, and started to leave another trail of kisses to her stomach.

When he is about to go lower, he feels her skirt and tights are on the way to his final prize. He sat back up and looked at Amy, trying to convey what he wants with the intensity of his gaze. He doesn't trust himself to speak right now. His mind is too far gone for him to formulate proper words.

Amy understood though. She always understands him so well and as an answer, she moved her hands to open the button of her skirt and Sheldon helped her to push the rest of her clothes off, including her tights. While he folded them, Amy took off her unbuttoned sweaters and blouse, leaving a neat pile of clothes on the nightstand.

The sight of her naked underneath him has never ceased to amaze him and it always surprises him that there's no overwhelming need to turn his gaze away or an oncoming panic attack, just the urge to bring her closer and kiss every inch of her skin.

But right now, his prize is in between the pale milky thighs of hers. As he was about to dive in, Amy stopped him. He looked at her, confused and felt a bit rejected.

"Take off your clothes" Amy said. Sheldon looked down to his body and realized that he's still fully clothed, a stark comparison to Amy.

With hurry, he pulled off both of his t-shirts and folded them as quickly as he could, put them on the nightstand on top of Amy's clothes and unbuckled his belt. Amy helped him in taking off his pants along with his underwear which consequently released his strained erection right in front of her face. He can see that Amy is trying to hold back her smirk but he does not mind though. Amy then proceeds by griping his erection with one hand while the other is holding him steady as she gently licks the tip of his penis before putting it in his mouth.

The combination between the warmth of her mouth, the feeling of her sucking him, and the way Amy looks between his legs is making him let out involuntary moan. As she was about to go further however, he stopped her.

"No. Lay back." He has been denied the taste of her for so long so that's what he would do right now.

He gently pushed Amy down and covered her body with his. The full skin to skin contact makes him shudder and as he kisses her deeply, his right hand is slowly creeping up to her folds while his left hand is holding her down by the waist.

Dear Lord, she's so wet already. He sat back up and as gently as he could, inserting two of his fingers inside her, scissoring them slowly within the tight wet folds of her most private part.

Part of him, the one that controls his basic urges, is pleased that he's the only one who's seen her like this. The only one who's ever touches and kisses her delicious body. The only one who could ignite this kind of reaction from her. The only one who's allowed to do this to her and the same rules also apply to him. That's why he said to Penny and Leonard awhile back that the only one who's allowed to touch him is his wife. If a simple touch can render someone like this, he does not want other people to have the same privileges as him. Only he can make Amy feel like this and only Amy can see him like this.

Her nipples entered his line of vision again and as he's a weak man when it comes to her body, he latched to one of them again. Nibbling and suckling it a bit harder than before. He switched to the other while still moving his fingers inside her.

Not enough, his mind supplies.

He adjusted himself better in between Amy's legs as he bent to kiss her stomach and down to her so so warm and slick labia. Kissing the top of her clit briefly, he stuck out his tongue to taste his wife and immediately is overwhelmed by the distinct taste of hers. All of his senses are going crazy and he can't get enough.

He lapped at her clit like a starving man while moving his fingers faster. He does not even notice how aroused he was as he's too focused on the task at hand.

It does not take long for Amy to cry out his name and clenched down on his fingers. When he opened his eyes, he's rewarded by what he categorized as Amy's orgasm face, one of his most favorite sights in the world. At last, Amy stopped convulsing but Sheldon is not done yet. He retreated his fingers out of her and used his still wet fingers to grip his penis, moving it up and down, coating it with her slick.

He pressed the tip of his penis to her darkened folds but did not push in. Circling her still sensitive clit with it before moving down to her folds and did the same thing.

He looked up at Amy's tired face and felt the urge to taste her lips again and so he did. He laid down on top of her again with one arm circling her waist and the other continuing his treatment to her labia, making her shudder every time it touches her clit.

As he deepened the kiss, he slowly pushed himself into her, making Amy let out an involuntary moan. He silenced her by giving her a deep passionate kiss and as he fully sheathed into her, he looked up to her, smiling as he did so. He then adjusted his grips on her hip and slowly situated himself better inside her but did not move further than that.

This is his favorite moment where he's fully connected to his wife, body, mind and soul. The most intimate part of a physical relationship that one could have. He never feels more complete than he is right now at this moment as he feels her warm and wet walls surrounding his sex. Now he understands how coitus really takes up his friends' mind all the time, especially as the only thing he can think of right now is to kiss her again and bury himself further inside her.

He moved his hands again to frame her face and kissed her deeply. Amy, still tired from her first orgasm, weakly reciprocated. He pulled away from the kiss to look at his wife. She looks tired but she never looks more beautiful than she is right now, at this moment with him, still connected in the most intimate way possible.

Amy smiled tentatively and caresses his hair with one hand while her other hand is holding his shoulder.

Still looking into her eyes, Sheldon is entranced by the beauty of it and starts to move.

Amy's eyes fluttered close and he got distracted again by her pale and yet so inviting neck. Gently he nipped at her neck and started to give an open mouth kiss before moving to her collarbone. He picked up his paces as he heard Amy's moan start to get more breathy against his ear, making him shiver as she let out a puff of air.

This is heaven, his perfect little heaven.

It may be several minutes or hours later when he feels the familiar surge of arousal in his lower stomach which indicates that this endeavour is coming to its pleasurable end. His movements are becoming erratic and he started to breathe heavily. He moved his head away from her neck and kissed her deeply on the mouth. He felt Amy clenched up around him and he felt her body shudder, this drove him to the edge and with a final thrust, he let himself go.

Still connected, Sheldon brushed Amy's hair away from her eyes and wordlessly kissed her cheek as a thank you for the taste of heaven she gave him.

His little vixen never ceases to amaze him. He becomes so addicted to her taste. He wants more of her but right now, it's physically impossible for him so he only took Amy into his arm and gave her another passionate kiss, as a promise for the next round.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
